1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cleaning head for use with an apparatus for cleaning floors, walls, carpets, curtains, upholstery and the like, and more particularly concerns a cleaning head for use in the process of water extraction cleaning, in which a carpet or the like is thoroughly wetted by a solution containing a suitable cleansing agent, such as a non-foaming detergent, and the carpet or the like is then dried by the uptake of that solution by means of suction. Such a cleaning head is the subject of our British Patent No. 1601455 and the present invention concerns a development of the design disclosed therein.